Conventional databases typically use logging to store operations performed on corresponding data in a synchronous fashion to a log while, at the same time, writing data to a corresponding data area asynchronously. In cases of a crash or other data recovery event, the data area is recovered to a potentially older state. Replaying the log will bring the database to the last committed state. Therefore, logging is an important performance-critical component of a database, both with respect to on-line operations as well as data recovery.